TeamDalton
by Sawyer'sDreamfactory
Summary: DaltonHall is a Lgbt younow broadcaster, he meets two very interesting attractive people. But he can't possibly like both of them, right?
1. Chapter 1

TeamDalton

_Dalton Hall logged into his Younow account and pressed the green "Go Live" button. As he waited for the first few regulars to enter the chat, his snapchat flashed with a new friend request. He shrugged and accepted the request, moments after a snap came through- it was from the new person. He held his finger on the screen and his beautiful pace popped up and Dalton instantly grinned__. __His long dark hair and bright blue eyes with pierced lips made Dalton giggle, he loved the scene look so this was perfect. His name was Skylar ; even the name made Dalton smile with complete joy and love, his smile suddenly shrunk a bit feeling someone this cute couldn't like some so different.__Dalton decided to send a picture back so he placed Boo on his shoulder and snapped a pic. He bit his lip shaking- moments passed and he almost lost hope that this handsome fella wouldn't reply but just as he went to shut the phone off a new snap from Skylar popped up. The picture was of Skylar, biting his lip and the text read "Your a cutie ;)". __Dalton dropped his phone and grabbed sasha giggling. He told his followers about what was happening and Christain messaged saying "Oooooh daddy xD" Sawyer sent him a heart and said" Aww Dalty!". He sent another snap of him infront of his laptop and said "You should watch me!". Right after sending the snap another person added him, this time a girl named Bailey. He opened the new snap and gasped, this Bailey girl was beautiful! __She was just like Skylar but had longer pink hair. He read a request from someone to take a shot of vodka and unscrewed the lid, pouring a cup and making a bitter face from the awful taste. He argued with someone saying he wasn't being rascit as Hitler wasn't white, his phone buzzed twice once from Skylar and one from Bailey. The both commented on his appearence and how cute he was; making Dalton blush. __He asked the chat if they thought he was cute, everyone called him adorable, Christain called him a Twink like usual. He grinned thinking about the new cuties, but he felt torn. He didn't want to have feelings for both at the same time as that usually causes drama. Skylar snapped him again, asking the little Dalton if he wanted to meet up at a park not far from his home- he felt a strange feeling in his stomach not usually comfterable with meeting online people in person without a friend with him, but this boy was so cute he decided it was a good idea. He got in his car and turned Ariana Grande on the radio he snapped his fingers and danced along . Pulling up to the park he stepped out of the car and smiled as a cooling breeze flew in his hair, he shut the door and followed the path up to a nice tree surrounded area. He looked at a thin but slightly buff lanky boy with long black hair leaning against a tree and staring at the sky, Dalton took a breath and walked up to him "Skylar?" He asked his voice as calm as possible. The boy looked over at him and grinned "Hey are you Dalton?" he smiled and blushed, nodding. Skylar sighed in a happy tone and pointed to the soft grass, "So would you like to sit?" he asked- Dalton was lost in his eyes but managed to catch on to what he was saying and sat down with Skylar. The day went on with the two boys chatting and laughing, oddly enough they had so much in common everything from music to movies and animals. They finished off a chat about starbucks and suddenly they just sat staring into each others eyes and slowly leaning in and sharing a long kiss. Skylar gently tugged in Daltons bottom lip and ran his fingers through his messy hair, Dalton pulled away blushing "I'm so sorry... I shouldn't rush you into things. We just met" . Skylar smirked "No hun its ok! Dude your perfect, if you were rushing I wouldn't want to kiss you some more." The two started kissing once more, all their fears were gone and they were in love and lust, no distractions. A short boy with spikey hair walked by and gasped "Dalton!?" Dalton pulled away and gasped "Sawyer?! Its not what it looks like we were just... practicing CPR!" Sawyer frowned and ran off to angrily write fanfictions leaving Dalton to his new lover. _


	2. Chapter 2 Shotgun Dating

Team Dalton Chapter 2

_The next day was spent with Dalton broadcasting around 10:19 pm. He was excited about his 8,000 followers so decided taking shots of vodka was appropriate. Dalton yelled at Brittany to save her coins, after she viciously wasted them all on Dalton he began a story about a 23 year old man messaging him on instagram. A message popped up on Dalton's phone; it was from Bailey, she asked Dalton if he'd like to meet up at a local coffee shop for drinks.. Dalton replied instantly saying a big "Yes!" but then after sending remembering he made plans with Skylar that day around the same time. Dalton was at a puzzling situation, Bailey seemed like a nice girl, but he had never met her, and Skylar was perfect. He called Skylar and asked him if they were still on for their date- Skylar laughed and asked "Why did you forget?". Dalton hid his forgetfulness and said "No of course not! Were good" They set a time and agreed to meet. In a guilty position Dalton messaged Bailey and apologized, saying he couldn't meet with her today as he had a serious family issue, he expected her to be upset but she was very fine with it; planning another time. Dalton finished his broadcast within an hour or two and got a coat on to drive to Skylar's apartment. He knocked on the door but there was no answer, he knocked once more but decided to just go inside and wait for Skylar. "Hello?" he called into the clean apartment, not seeing Skylar anywhere. Dalton heard running water and figured Skylar must be in the shower, so he looped around where the noise was coming from and peeked his head in the bathroom. There he saw Skylar, completley naked against the shower wall pleasing himself. His whole face turned beat read and he gasped loudly as Skylar turned to see Dalton standing in the door way staring at his 'activite'. Dalton expected Skylar to stop and quickly wrap himself up in a towel; but he __didn't, __he kept going. Skylar made a 'come here' motion with his finger and Dalton seemed to move to him without control, he pulled off his shorts and shirt and got in the shower with Skylar. Dalton blushed heavily, feeling so awkward being naked with a boy he just met. The boy infront of him pinned Dalton against the wall of the shower and kissed down his chest, his long black hair was slick against his head and neck. They continued they're passionate kisses and touches when a loud bang of a door scared the took, Dalton and Skylar wrapped up in towels and ran to the living room to see an old nearly bald man standing in the doorway with a knife. Skylar gasped "Herbert what are you doing here? I'm done with you! I don't want you anymore." The old man was the one Dalton was talking about earlier! Dalton was so filled with fear and anger by the idea of someone hurting Skylar. Herbert walked to Skylar with the knife "You didn't think you could get away could you? Who's this you whore? Is that Dalton!?". Herbert swung his arm to hit Skylar when Dalton pushed him to the ground and grabbed the knife, slashing into Herbert and kicking him in the groin. Herbert choked on his blood and slowly stopped shaking, his heart stopping. Skylar had tears down his face "Dalton... your amazing, you saved me" Dalton pulled Skylar in and kissed him "I love you. I'll help you forever". Skylar smiled and sniffled "Will you be my boyfriend?" Dalton smiled and nodded._


End file.
